deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Utter noob's Halloween Special
Happy Halloween! Now lets just skip to the intro... The Jersey Devil; legendary fiend of the Pine Barrens! Zombies; the undead monsters responable for turning an average night into a night of the living dead! The Rake; the terrifying stalker, who just wants his twenty dollars... The Bogeyman; large hammar weilding killer of Silent Hill! The Creature from the Black Lagoon; the gill man, who killed half a exbidition and kidnapped one of its members! Jason Voorhees; imfamous hockey mask wearing killer of Crystal Lake! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these warriors go toe-to-toe! No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! The Warriors Zombies (Night of the Living Dead)= ''Background-''In Romero's Dead series, any human being who dies after the onset of the zombie apocalypse can and will reanimate shortly after death, excluding those who died by massive brain trauma (such as a gunshot wound to the head) or had their brain incapacitated post-mortem. Being bitten by a zombie is not a prerequisite for returning to life, as any deceased human, regardless of exposure to a zombie, will return. No Romero film has definitively revealed the cause of reanimation, but several have featured characters speculating on possible causes, including radiation from a NASA probe, divine intervention, and viral infection. The length of time between death and reanimation seems to vary, but in most instance it is only a few minutes. They are capable of learning after trial and error and are afraid of fire. ''Weapons-''Claws, teeth, small objects (such as stones) they find, and numbers. There will be 25 zombies in this battle. (Taken from Zombie Wikia) |-| Jason Voorhees= ''Background-''Jason Voorhees was born on June 13th, 1946 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. Jason was born with severe deformities and was mentally retarded. His father left Jason and his mother soon after he was born and his mother kept him away from most of society during his childhood. In 1957 Pamela got a job as cook at Camp Crystal Lake where she let Jason attend during the day. One day he nearly drowned due to the negligence of two camp counselors. Jason disappeared and thinking he was dead, Pamela killed the two counselors the next year. The camp shut down after that and any attempt to reopen it was stopped by Pamela. In 1979 there was another attempt to reopen the camp ending with Pamela killing all of the people who tried to open it except one who decapitated her with a machete. After his mother died, Jason reemerged from the lake and from that point on began stalking and killing people at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason kept terrorizing the area for decades and seemed to always come back to life even when people were sure he was dead. Jason killed anyone who he encountered and progressively through being killed and coming back to life again and again became zombie like and resembled a walking corpse and tried to kill every member of his family for an unknown reason. ''Weapons-''Machete |-| The Creature from the Black Lagoon= ''Background-''The last surviving member of a race of amphibious humanoids which lived during the Devonian age, the Gill-man (as christened by Dr. Thompson) dwelled in a lagoon located in a largely unexplored area of the Amazon Rainforest. The creature was apparently known to the natives, as the captain of the boat Rita mentioned local legends of a "man-fish". After having found the fossilized remains of another Gill-man, a marine biology institute funds an expedition to the Amazon in order to find more remains. Though the Gill-man reacts violently to the intrusion, he develops a soft spot for the team's only female member, Kay and repeatedly tries to abduct her, going as far as building a makeshift dam to prevent their boat from escaping. After having killed numerous members of the expedition, the creature takes Kay to his underwater lair, where he is tracked down by the remaining survivors and riddled with bullets. The creature sinks into the depths of the lagoon. ''Weapons-''Webbed claws, ability to breath underwater. (Taken from wikipedia) |-| Bogeyman= ''Background-''The Bogeyman, is a major enemy in the survival horror video game Silent Hill: Downpour. The "Bogeyman" appears a large man about seven to eight feet tall clad in a raincoat and a gasmask, armed with a massive hammer made from what appears to be a cinder block attached to a metal rod. Murphy Pendleton first encounters the "Bogeyman" in the Centennial Building Otherworld, but the enemy is first described as "The Bogeyman" later in the game by a child Murphy meets in the St Maria's Monastary. ''Weapons-''Hammer. |-| The Rake= ''Background-''The Rake is a fictional humanoid creature that infrequently stalks people. Sometimes appearing at the foot of the victims bed, and has been known to mutilate and abduct children. The Rake originated as a Creepypasta created by an anonymous poster on 4chan's /b/ imageboard in late 2005. The creature is depicted as a crouching humanoid that is around 6 feet tall, with pale, grey-colored skin. Its eyes are slightly larger than a human's eyes, and they glow, which is the sign of a tissue in its eyes known as tapetum lucidum. It lacks a nose and its mouth is smaller than a human's, but when attacked or provoked, it opens freely on a hinge down to its neckline, showing hundreds of dull yet sharp teeth. ''Weapons-''Teeth and claws. (Taken from Wikipedia) |-| Jersey Devil= ''Background-''It was said that Mother Leeds had 12 children and, after finding she was pregnant for the 13th time, stated that this one would be the Devil. In 1735, Mother Leeds was in labor on a stormy night. Gathered around her were her friends. Mother Leeds was supposedly a witch and the child's father was the Devil himself. The child was born normal, but then changed form. It changed from a normal baby to a creature with hooves, a goat's head, bat wings and a forked tail. It growled and screamed, then killed the midwife before flying up the chimney. It circled the villages and headed toward the pines. In 1740 a clergy exorcised the demon for 100 years and it wasn't seen again until 1890 ''Weapons-''Teeth, claws, and wings. X-factors Voting/Battle Information The battle will take place in a forest with a nearby lagoon and camp. When voting, your vote should order the warriors from 6th to 1st place. Voting will end whenever I want. Battle In the dark of night, a small group of zombies zones in on an even smaller camp bordering a lagoon. A heavy rain falls upon the area, making the sounds of the undead quieter. The Rake spots several zombies in the forest and licks its lips. It took off running towards the first zombie it saw, striking its head with its claw. Turning, The Rake struck down another zombie before being grabbed from behind. The Rake struggled against the undead assailant, before the rotten teeth of the zombie pierced The Rake’s neck. The creature roared in pain, only bringing the other zombies closer and closer. Slowly, The Rake was brought to the ground and stripped of its flesh. Hearing this cry, a camper exited his tent to take a look at the forest. He stood outside armed with only a flashlight and scanned the forest. He flashed the light upon a zombie, which holds a human arm in its hands. The camper screamed in terror, and turned to run, only to collide into Jason Voorhees. The camper let out another shriek and fell to the ground. Jason lifted his Machete and thrusted it into the camper’s chest, before turning his attention to the zombie approaching him. The ghoul dropped the arm it held and grabbed Jason, biting his arm. Jason ignored the wound and struck the zombie with his Machete, removing the creature’s head. Suddenly, he was struck in the back! Jason stumbled and turned to see the Bogeyman eyeing him, hammer in hand. The two stared at one another for a moment before several more zombies exited the wilderness around them. Jason ignored them and raised his Machete, delivering a slice to the Bogeyman’s chest. The man ignored the pain and slammed Jason with the handle of his hammer, driving him back. Taking advantage on the groggy state of the serial killer, the Bogeyman struck Jason with the head of his hammer! Jason stumbled back into the open arms of several zombies. He sliced one with his Machete, then another, but the other three managed to force him to the ground. The Bogeyman merely watched, before hearing a loud roar in the distance. He turned to see the Jersey Devil flying directly towards him. Before he could raise his hammer, the demon flew by and sliced off his throat! The demon didn’t stop there, and rammed into the zombies that covered Jason, striking two with its claws and stomping on the third with its hooves. Meanwhile, a now reanimated Rake walks alongside the lagoon aimlessly. In curiosity, the Gill Man rised to the surface to see the creature. The Rake at this point was missing an arm and most of the flesh around its chest and head; however its brain and claw still functioned. The Rake stumbled after the Creature who grabbed the undead monster by the legs and dragged it into the lagoon. As the Rake became submerged beneath the lagoon, it struck the Gill Man with its massive claw, leaving a large cut on the creature’s head. The Gill Man released the monster and struck it in the head with its webbed claw, killing the undead fiend before succumbing to its wound. The Jersey Devil let out a loud, blood curdling scream and flew towards Jason, sending him to the ground with a claw strike to the head. Jason got to his feet as the Jersey Devil flew by again, striking him once more in the head and bringing him down. Jason got to his feet one last time before the Jersey Devil cashed into him, sending the two crashing through several trees! Both the Jersey Devil and Jason lay on the destroyed tree, until the Jersey Devil slowly began to stand. With one last tremendous roar, the Jersey Devil opened its jaws and crushed what remained of Jason’s head in its mighty jaws! Victorious, the Devil’s favorite demon spread its wings and took off; never to be seen for another hundred years. Expert's Opinion In this battle of horrors, the Jersey Devil emerged victorious in first place.. Jason followed closly in second due to his tremendous strength and durability, however his lack of intelliegence and speed was his undoing. The Creature from the Black Lagoon came third. Although being the smartest warrior here, the Gill Man was slow on land and its only weapons (webbed claws) were not able to inflict enough damage to bring down most of the other warriors. In fourth place was The Bogeyman. Although he was very similar to Jason, he was still inferior in strength, speed, and intelliegence and carried a weapon less practicle than the machete. In fith was the zombie horde. Despite outnumbering all other fighters, they were the dumbest, slowest, weakest, and least durable. In last place was the Rake. He simply relied too much on stealth in order to win. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles